La vie à deux (en pause)
by Milky01
Summary: Suite à une autre excentricité de Dumbledore, Théo se lancera à l'eau pour faire part de ses sentiments à Harry. Venez découvrir quelques moments sur la création de leur vie de couple.
1. Premier baiser

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Bienvenue dans une nouvelle histoire qui est terminée. Elle ne fera que 6 chapitres. Il se peut que des bonus fassent leurs apparitions de temps en temps.

La publication se fera chaque semaine

Sur ce, bonne lecture et pensez aux reviews, follow ou autres.

À bientôt

* * *

_Défi fou - 408 rythme _

_Construit ton zoo - Lion - petit garçon - Harry Potter _

_Pick a card - Ace of heart - écrire sur un flirt _

_Si tu l'oses - 70 recherche _

_Collection restreinte - 29 pas de personnages majeurs_

* * *

**Premier baiser**

L'événement serait une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Cette année, l'habituel banquet d'Halloween se transformera en bal masqué. Cela avait excité beaucoup de monde, surtout du côté féminin. _Enfin, pour une fois qu'une tragédie ne touche pas le château, _y entendait on parfois dans les couloirs, ou bien _Un bal, un bal, je ne sais même pas quoi me mettre. _Oui, l'événement apportait une nouvelle bouffée d'air à l'ensemble des étudiants et des professeurs. Mais pour lui, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il allait enfin pouvoir passer à l'action. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de pouvoir faire un pas dans son sens, le bal, en plus masqué, lui apportait la solution à son problème. Attention, pas qu'il n'est le moindre problème de beauté ou autre, c'est juste que son coup de cœur était dans la maison rivale de la sienne. Et l'annonce du directeur tombait à pic. Des années que ses si jolies lèvres le tentait, sa façon dont il sortait juste le bout de sa langue pour les humidifier était le geste le plus érotique qu'il ai pu voir. Et par Salazar, ce soir-là il allait lui donner le baiser le plus langoureux qu'il pouvait. Oui, le bal serait parfait.

Harry ne savait quoi penser de tout ceci. Il n'avait jamais apprécié ce genre de soirée, rien que de repenser au désastre qu'à été le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers le fit frissonner d'horreur. Malheureusement pour lui, Dumbledore avait été intransigeant, tout le monde devait être présent. Dépité, il alla s'installer dans le sofa qu'occupait Hermione et Ron. Les deux jeunes étaient en couple depuis maintenant quelques mois et ne se lachaient plus, au plus grand désespoir du brun, qui lui était toujours seul. Voyant son ami s'asseoir avec eux, Hermione arrêta ses gestes tendres qu'elle avait pour son petit-ami pour faire face au prodige du quidditch.

"Alors ? Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?"

"Moui. Même si je n'aime pas ce genre de mondanités, je n'ai pas le choix."

"Allez mon pote ! Ça va être génial. En plus avec les masques impossible de reconnaître les gens, donc ça sera plus facile pour-"

Alors que le roux était partit dans une diatribe pour pouvoir jouer un mauvais tour au serpentards, Hermione lui mit une claque derrière la tête tout en lui jetant un regard noir.

" Ronald ! Je t'interdis de ne serait-ce que t'en prendre aux autres. "

"Mais Mione…"

"Non. Je te préviens, si jamais je te vois jouer un mauvais tour tu vas le regretter."

Le roux déglutit difficilement sous le ton menaçant de son aimée. Il ne le dirait jamais, mais Hermione était terrifiante quand elle le voulait. Harry qui voyait la scène pour la millionième fois, ne put que glousser.

" Bien. Maintenant que tout est réglé. Je vous conseil d'aller faire quelques achats pour la soirée les garçons. Bonne nuit."

Hermione déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Ron et monta dans sa chambre. Les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent quelques minutes de plus avant de monter aussi.

Il ne pouvait contenir la joie qui l'emplissait. Malgré l'attente qui le rongeait. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder les heures défiler lentement qui le séparait de son futur. Il entra dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche et de se préparer correctement pour la soirée.

Son masque sur le nez, il enfila ses chaussures en peau de dragon. Passant une main sur sa robe bleu nuit en soie d'acromentule pour faire partir les plis, il était enfin prêt. Passant devant tout le monde pour pouvoir entrer dans la Grande Salle, le jeune sorcier se plaça dans un coin afin de mieux voir l'entrée des élèves.

Il y avait du beau monde, beaucoup de filles étaient déguisés en princesses ou en fées, pendant que les garçons étaient plutôt habillés en monstres. Scannant la pièce à la recherche de l'homme qu'il aime, son regard se posa sur une tête à la courte chevelure rousse qui était appuyé sur une touffe de cheveux bruns ondulés. Parfait. Il pouvait voir sa proie pas bien loin du duo. Son masque à la forme d'un renard blanc bien en place, il prit la direction de l'être solitaire. S'approchant par derrière, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre homme pour lui demander de danser avec lui. Voyant sa demande acceptée, il l'emmena un peu plus loin dans un coin plus sombre pour éviter de se faire trop voir. Collant un peu plus son corps, il pouvait sentir l'accélération des battements du cœur de l'homme qu'il aimait, il adorait sentir cela. Sentir la chaleur qui traversaient leurs vêtements étaient juste fantastique. Jamais plus il ne pourrait se passer de ce sentiment, mais il savait qu'il était trop tôt pour se faire connaître. Alors, il en profiterait à fond pour avoir de merveilleux souvenirs de cette soirée. Ondulant leurs bassins au rythme de la musique, les deux sorciers ne virent pas une silhouette proche d'eux les surveiller de près tout en ayant un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry fut surpris de la demande du garçon derrière lui, mais les mains sur ses hanches lui firent perdre raison et il accepta. Et c'était juste du bonheur de sentir le torse assez musclé contre son dos. Le rapprochement de leurs corps se fit naturellement, sans aucune arrière pensées. Il adorait se trouver dans cette position, c'était grisant. Mais il voulait essayer de voir un peu son partenaire de danse. Se tournant pour faire face, il se retrouva happé dans un regard bleu lumineux. Il pouvait y voir toute la sincérité et la joie que le sorcier pouvait ressentir. Une musique douce annonçant un slow se fit entendre, et l'homme au masque de renard s'approcha un peu plus pour qu'ils puissent se placer correctement. La musique avançant, les deux hommes se serrèrent un peu plus. La tête posé sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis, Harry souffla de bonheur. Il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer pour être à l'aise.

La musique prenant fin, l'homme au masque de renard écarta légèrement sa tête, son corps toujours collé à l'autre. Il se noya dans les yeux émeraudes brillants de différentes émotions. C'était enfin sa chance. Il baissa sa tête, sans se presser afin de laisser son partenaire s'en aller si l'envie lui en prenait. Mais il fut fort surpris quand l'autre se dépêcha de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une chaleur prit naissance dans son estomac, face à la réaction de ce premier baiser, pour se répandre dans tout son corps. Mordillant, léchant, il intensifia le baiser jusqu'à sentir la bouche du brun s'ouvrir. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour faire entrer sa langue afin qu'elle parte à la recherche de sa condisciple pour entamer un magnifique ballet.

Le manque d'air se faisant sentir, il s'éloignent l'un de l'autre, avant que l'homme masqué ne lui redonne un léger baiser. Il avança sa tête vers l'oreille pour lui susurrer de douces paroles. Il était temps pour lui de partir, et de calmer son excitation au calme dans sa chambre.

"À très bientôt, mon beau."

Il ne laissa aucunement le temps à Harry de prononcer le moindre mot qu'il avait déjà dépassé les portes. Prenant le chemin des cachots, le jeune sorcier se mit à courir pour vite entrer dans sa salle commune. Assis sur son lit, il se laissa tomber en arrière, un air heureux sur le visage. Enfin. Enfin, il avait pu goûter à ses douces lèvres. Et il avait envie de recommencer. Il était complètement foutu, comment il allait pouvoir tenir. Dépité face à ce constat, Théo fila dans la douche pour se calmer.


	2. Premier rendez vous

_Un grand merci à ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en favoris, follow et à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. _

_Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant._

* * *

_Défi fou - 262 contrainte - pas de Yuri _

_La vie a deux - 12. Leur premier rendez-vous _

_Construit ton zoo - pandas - petit garçon. Théodore Nott _

_Pick a card - seven of heart - écrire sur l'amour chanceux _

_Si tu l'oses - 189 seul_

_Collection restreinte - 43 pas de saut dans le temps _

_Pour tous les goûts - 2V rayonnant_

* * *

**Première rendez-vous **

On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait d'elle, mais Hermione était bien plus intelligente que ce qu'elle ne montrait. Et elle avait bien vu les regards que lançait Théo à son ami quand il pensait être discret.

Et la soirée lui donna totalement raison. Voir son ami être attiré dans un coin et se laisser aller aussi facilement ne pouvait tromper. Il était heureux, se laissait toucher sans avoir d'horribles réactions. Durant le bal, quand elle regarda vers son ami et qu'elle put assister à ce baiser si passionné, Hermione se fit la promesse qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'ils puissent se rencontrer pour de vrai.

Deux mois après l'événement, la jeune sorcière n'avait toujours trouvé aucuns moyens pour les faire venir à un premier rendez-vous. Faut dire que Ron n'arrangeait pas forcément les choses dans son plan. Elle était en train de regarder les panneaux d'affichage quand son regard capta la dernière note du directeur. C'était parfait. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pendant qu'à son cerveau était déjà à plein régime pour mettre en place un plan infaillible.

Harry était déçu, il aurait adoré pouvoir aller à Pré-au-Lard durant ce week-end, sauf qu'avec la météo c'était chose impossible. La neige et la tempête qui sévissait sur le pays apportaient beaucoup de danger. Dumbledore et les professeurs avaient organisé des ateliers pendant ces deux jours. Et bien sûr, Hermione l'avait tanné pour qu'il y participe. Il était en route pour se rendre dans la salle qui serait dédié aux arts plastiques. Avec son enfance foireuse où il passait son temps dans son placard, Harry ne pouvait s'occuper qu'avec les crayon qui étaient présents. Les dessins sur les murs du placard étaient nombreux. Révélant de nombreux souhaits du petit garçon qui y habitait. Depuis, il n'avait pas perdu cet habitude de dessiner lorsque que quelque chose le travaillait.

Théo était assis devant une table de la bibliothèque, son devoir de runes antiques devant lui. Il séchait complètement devant le problème, le serpentard avait fait de nombreuses recherches dans les manuels éparpillés autour de lui mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Les coudes sur la table, la tête dans ses mains, il sursauta lorsqu'une ombre s'arrêta devant lui. Relevant les yeux, il fut choqué de trouver Granger.

"Je peux t'aider ?"

"Non, mais moi oui."

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa ne lui plaisait pas.

" Et en quoi ?"

"C'est simple. Je vais t'aider à conquérir Harry, et ton devoir ne prendra que quelques minutes."

"Qu… Mais… Comment ?"

"J'ai vu les regards que tu lui lançait. Et le bal masqué m'a fait comprendre qu'une relation pourrait très bien voir le jour entre vous."

Theo, la bouche ouverte, n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se ferait prendre. Même ses camarades n'avaient rien vu.

"Il doit être en ce moment en direction de la salle pour les arts, je devrais le rejoindre mais comme j'aurais une urgence, tu pourras me remplacer. Et surtout, ne gâche pas ta chance Nott."

Hermione quitta la salle des livres pour aller rejoindre Ron au chaud devant la cheminée de la tour Gryffondor.

Un rencard, elle lui avait préparé un rencard avec Harry. Par Merlin et les fondateurs, il n'en revenait pas. Il repensait tous les soirs à la scène du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec le brun, et il devait avouer qu'il était en manque de l'autre homme. Ne pouvant gâcher une telle proposition, il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et de filer.

Harry était penché une fois de plus a dessiner un masque de renard blanc. Pas n'importe quel masque, non, celui de l'homme qui la embrasser passionnément. Il avait tant rêver de la scène qu'il pouvait le dessiner parfaitement. Surtout les yeux bleu qui en ressortaient. Ils étaient toujours aussi hypnotisant, même sur dessin.

"Salut"

Harry sursauta violemment, tellement concentré dans son croquis qu'il n'avait pas entendu la personne arriver. Ses dessins s'éparpillèrent sur la table, par terre sous les gestes brusques de l'adolescent. Alors qu'il se penchait pour attraper ceux qui étaient tombés, il posa sa main sur celle du garçon. Sentir cette main sous la sienne le renvoya à la soirée de Halloween au moment où d'autres mains s'étaient posées sur lui. C'était la même sensation. Cette sensation de chaleur et de bien être. Ce pouvait-il ? Était-ce la même personne. Laissant le jeune homme récupérer son croquis du masque de renard, Harry releva lentement la tête pour poser ses yeux sur le regard d'un joli bleu malte. Il ne pouvait détourner le regard, pris dans cette nuance si particulière qu'il connaissait par cœur. Son rythme cardiaque s'intensifia dans la foulée, ses mains devinrent moites sur le fait de se retrouver devant l'homme de tous ses fantasmes.

"Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Ce n'était pas mon intention."

Bleu contre vert, les deux garçons ne savaient plus comment réagir, aucuns des deux ne pensaient se retrouver une nouvelle fois face à face et surtout mettre un visage sur l'autre, enfin surtout Harry.

" Ce… Ce n'est rien. "

" Je peux me joindre à toi ?"

Harry regarda un peu partout dans la pièce, et il constata que la place à côté de lui était la seule de libre.

"Euh… Ben j'ai mon amie qui doit arriver, alors…"

"Oh! Tu veux parler de Granger ? Elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle partait à l'infirmerie. Et m'a demandé de la remplacer. C'est bon pour toi ?"

Harry ne pouvant parler, hocha simplement la tête pour donner son accord. Théo lui répondit par un magnifique sourire qui fit battre encore plus fort le son cœur.

" Au fait très joli dessin. Les traits sont supers et le motif du renard est très ressemblant."

Le brun se retourna instantanément face aux propos. Alors c'était bien lui.

"C'était toi ?"

"En effet, c'était pour moi la seule occasion de pouvoir t'approcher. Et tu ne peux pas savoir le plaisir que j'ai de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer de façon officiel."

Les sourcils froncés, Harry se posait beaucoup de questions face à cette situation. Il devait savoir la vérité.

" Est-ce encore un coup de Malfoy ? Car aux dernières nouvelles tu es plutôt proche de lui. "

" Non. Personne ne le sait. Et si tu crois ça c'est que c'est totalement voulu. Ayant une grand influence dû à son paternel, certains sont obligés d'être proche de lui pour éviter tous problèmes à leurs parents."

"Je vois."

"Mais je t'assure que je suis sincère. Cela fait des années que je te regarde. Que je ne pense qu'à toi. Et avec le bal qu'à organisé le directeur c'était un peu la seule solution que j'ai eu pour te délivrer mes sentiments sans que tu ne saches trop tôt qui j'étais. Et t'embrasser à été la plus formidable des expériences."

Le dernier Potter ne put que rougir d'embarras devant la confidence du serpentard. Un timide sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il reprenait son dessin. Frôlant les doigts du vert et argent, un frisson de plaisir lui traversa le bras.

" Ça te dirait qu'on entreprennent les choses un peu plus officiellement."

"Serait-ce une sorte de rencard que tu me propose ?"

Se passant une main derrière la nuque pour cacher son inquiétude, Théo lui répondit rapidement tout en bafouillant légèrement.

" Et ben… Euh… Oui. On peut dire que c'est une sorte de premier rendez-vous. Un tour autour du lac te dirais ? "

La capitaine de quidditch des griffons lui répondit par un véritable sourire rayonnant. Il était plus que heureux de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec l'autre garçon. Rangeant ses affaires, Harry suivit le serpentard sans aucune peur ou autre appréhension.


	3. Première nuit ensemble

**Bonjour/bonsoir, **

**Et nous voilà avec le troisième chapitre. Je vous préviens il y a un lemon dans ce texte. **

**À bientôt pour la suite **

**Et un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire**

* * *

Pour_ tous les goûts : 1D Saint Valentin _

_Défi fou : 153 Poudlard _

_Construit ton zoo : decoration- jouet : or_

_Citation HG : ' N'oublie pas que c'est l'amour fou entre nous, alors si tu as envie de m'embrasser, il ne faut pas te gêner' _

_Première fois : 13 c'est la première fois qu'on fait l'amour _

_Pick a card : four of heart : écrire une romance entre deux personnages de maisons différentes _

_Collectionne les Pops : Loot Llama : texture de sa robe : écrire sur les grosses capes d'hiver _

_Si tu l'oses : 3 rêveur _

_Collection restreinte : 33 pas de couple hétéro_

* * *

**Première nuit ensemble**

La salle franchie, la main du brun se fit prendre par celle de son comparse. Harry ne comprenait pas le phénomène qui se passait, mais à chaque fois que Théo le touchait, une immense chaleur prenait place. Il adorait cette sensation. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il lui manquait depuis des années. Et ressentir comme de la sécurité à proximité du serpentard était réconfortant.

C'était le moment pour Théo de montrer à Harry qu'il n'était pas juste un fils de mangemort ou tout ce que le monde extérieur pouvait donner aux élèves de la maison de Serpentard. Et avec la saison hivernale, il savait exactement quoi faire. La main de son petit copain, il l'espérait après la fin de cette journée, Théo les mena vers les grandes porte du château.

Posant un regard sur son vis-à-vis, le serpentard put constater que les vêtements que portait le griffons n'étaient pas adapté pour une telle sortie. Sortant sa baguette, Théo transfigura un papier en une cape hivernale assez épaisse avec le col surmonté de fourrure. La cape était d'un joli bleu minuit avec des entrelacs argentés. Il la passa sur les épaules d'un Harry rougissant sous le geste. Ne pouvant résister, le jeune héritier de la famille Nott posa un baiser sur le bout du nez, ce qui fit augmenter les rougeurs du dernier des Potter.

Il fit apparaître également une paire de gants et une écharpe de même couleur que la cape. Harry remercia grandement Théo pour sa prévenance. Liant de nouveau leurs mains, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le lac gelé. Durant la traversée du parc de Poudlard, les deux étudiants se mirent à partager quelques anecdotes sur leurs vies. Rien de bien révélateur pour le moment, ils ne se connaissaient pas très bien pour le moment pour que chaque raconte la tristesse de leur jeunesse.

"Et pourquoi le lac ?"

Théo se tourna vers le brun pour lui donner un magnifique sourire. Sourire qui fit naître de nombreuses sensations dans la poitrine de Harry. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Serait-ce à chaque fois comme ça que l'autre lui offrirait un sourire.

"Je voulais te faire découvrir l'une de mes passions durant l'hiver, le patinage."

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les sorciers Sang-pur connaîtrait ce sport. Après tout, cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était entré dans ce monde et il avait encore énorme et de chose à apprendre. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'il en veut énormément à Dumbledore et Voldemort. Si aucun des deux n'étaient préoccupés par cette stupide prophétie, Harry aurait pu vivre avec ses parents et évoluer comme il l'aurait dû.

Sentant sa main être un peu pressé, il releva le regard pour tomber dans ce bleu si hypnotisant. Il pouvait y lire de l'inquiétude. Souriant pour montrer que tout va bien, il se baissa pour enlever ses chaussures et mettre les patins.

Il prévient quand même Théo qu'il n'avait jamais pratiqué et qu'il risquait souvent de tomber. Son voisin lui dicta qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, et qu'il serait plus que ravi de le soutenir.

C'est avec appréhension qu'il posa un pied sur la glace pour rejoindre l'autre jeune homme, cependant ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le pied n'était pas d'appuis glissa, et il se retrouva bientôt avachi dans l'étreinte serrée du serpentard. Il avait déjà dit qu'il aimait la sensation de chaleur et surtout de sentir ses mains sur son corps ? Oui, ben il préfère vous le redire encore une fois.

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent les quelques heures suivantes à patiner. Enfin, c'était plutôt Théo qui conduisait Harry, qui lui était maintenu contre le corps de l'autre.

L'heure du repas arrivant à grand pas, et Harry voulant prendre une douche pour se réchauffer. Ils durent se quitter, non en se donner un langoureux baiser, et où quelques mains se faisaient curieuses.

Ron se demandait où diantre avait bien pu passer Harry. Depuis des heures qu'il le cherchait pour jouer une partie d'échec. Lorsqu'il le vit entrer dans la salle commune des rouge et or, le roux se hâta vers lui. Il avait lui parler, il avait l'impression que son ami ne l'entendait pas,et son regard rêveur n'en parlons pas non plus. Secouant la tête, Ron laissa le brun dans ses fantasmes.

Le mois de décembre prit fin rapidement, les deux hommes continuèrent à se connaître sans avoir peur de se faire surprendre par leur camarades rentrés chez eux pour les vacances.

Ils avaient pu également faire évoluer leur relation. Harry dans un état de confusion total, à chaque touché de Théo, lui avait demandé, supplier plutôt, de le caresser de partout. N'étant pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il pouvait dire, Harry ne vit pas la lueur qui s'alluma dans les yeux bleu. Théo d'abord surpris par la demande, ne perdit pas de temps pour faire plaisir à l'homme qu'il aimait. Et ces mains se mirent en mouvements pour connaître chaque partie sensible du corps fin et élancé de Harry. Il enregistra chaque courbures, chaques cicatrices. Le Gryffondor était pantelant sous les mains du serpent. Il avait l'impression d'avoir de la lave dans ses veines tellement il avait chaud. Sa respiration était saccadée, il laissa quelques gémissements sortirent de sa bouches sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

Prenant un peu plus confiance en lui, il entoura ses bras autour du cou de Théo, se pencha vers lui pour venir picorer les lèvres, sans aller plus loin.

"N'oublie pas que c'est l'amour fou entre nous, alors si tu as envie de m'embrasser, il ne faut pas te gêner."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il fonde de nouveau sur la bouche de Théo, qu'il la caresse de la pointe de sa langue pour accéder à l'intérieur et pouvoir jouer avec sa comparse.

Le vert et argent le laissa faire volontiers, pendant qu'une de ses mains se baissait vers la ceinture du pantalon. Touchant la déformation de jean, Théo fut content d'entendre l'exclamation du brun. Il était aussi ravi d'être celui qui a mit Harry dans cet état. Théo posa sa main contre le membre dur de Harry et commença de légères caresses. Harry était dans un tel état d'excitation qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à venir sous les caresse de l'homme.

Depuis l'acte, et à l'égard des autres habitants du château, Théo et Harry se retrouvaient pour discuter de leur vie future ou bien à pousser un peu plus loin les caresses.

Janvier passa rapidement avec la reprise des cours et surtout avec le commencement des révisions pour la fin d'année. Et c'est avec angoisse que Théo accueilli le mois de février et avec lui la Saint Valentin. Il était anxieux mais aussi pressé de retrouver Harry, dans l'alcolve qu'ils utilisaient pour se voir, pour lui demander de fêter ce jour particulier avec lui.

Le griffon était heureux qu'il lui demande et accepta aussitôt en lui donnant un baiser. Tout deux était vraiment impatient d'y être. Surtout que Harry avait toujours envie de plus lors de leur moment câlin. Et il pensait que la soirée serait parfaite pour enfin passer à l'action avec son partenaire.

Le 14 février pointa le bout de son nez sous une forte chute de neige. Théo était déjà dans la salle sur demande, il y était depuis une heure afin de préparer la pièce, la table et déposer par-ci parla quelques décorations. Le serpentard s'était rendu aux cuisines pour prévenir les elfes qu'ils fassent apparaître le dîner directement dans la salle. Une fois que tout fut prêt, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le brun. Celui-ci, pénétra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard et fut subjugué par le nouvel aspect. Il envoya un sourire lumineux à l'autre garçon et le rejoignit assez vite.

Le repas était gargantuesque, les elfes n'ont pas fait dans la demi-mesure. Différents plats sont apparus sur la table, que ce soit les entrées, les plats ou les desserts. On pouvait trouver des toasts au cœur de caviar, des gambas flambées, un tartare de saumon pour les entrées. En plat de résistance, une truite meunière aux noisette, un risotto de Saint-Jacques et cabillaud ou bien une salade frisée gourmande étaient là pour éveiller leurs papilles. Pour terminer, les deux hommes pouvaient choisir entre des patits lingots aux caramel, une tarte citron meringuée et une bavaroise aux fraises. Les deux amoureux ont pu ainsi se donner mutuellement quelques becquées.

Alors que la soirée avançait, la lumière se tamisa d'elles-même, créant ainsi une ambiance bien plus romantique pour ce qui était prévu par Harry. Théo commença à embrasser Harry dans son cou en espérant y laisser une marque.

"J'ai… J'ai envie de toi Théo"

"Moi aussi…"

La vœux rendu grave rendit Harry frissonnant de désir.

Le brun poussa le serpentard juste assez fort pour qu'il tombe assis sur le lit. Il vint s'asseoir sur les cuisses de Théo, sentant qu'il en avait envie et lui aussi. Il commença doucement à balancer ses hanches pour créer une friction entre les bosses commençant à se former dans leurs pantalons. Théo attrapa Harry par le cou et l'embrassa, participant lui aussi. Après un moment, le serpent inversa leur position. Il enleva son haut, avant d'en faire de même avec celui du griffon. Ses mains parcourant le corps gracile face à lui, faisant gémir Harry. Théo se dirigea de nouveau vers son cou pour y laisser de nombreux baiser, avant de descendre de plus en plus bas, laissant soit des baisers soit des morsures.

Rendu à la lisière du pantalon, il commença à le défaire tout en déposant des baiser à la frontière du boxer de Harry. Le rouge et or était pantelant, sa respiration devenue erratique. Il releva les hanches pour soulager Théo, alors que celui-ci lui enlevait son bas, qui vola loin dans la pièce. Il entraîna également son boxer.

Le cœur du vert et argent cognait fort dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'avait connu pareil sensation. Il n'était qu'un mélange de confusion, de nervosité, de curiosité, d'excitation et de plaisir.

Il prit la verge du brun en main, le faisant gémir sous la chaleur, avant de s'aventurer un peu plus et de venir le bout du gland avec la pointe de sa langue. Théo fut encouragé par les gémissements qui sortait de la bouche de l'homme sous lui. Il continua à faire descendre sur le long de la verge, avant de remonter et de refermer ses lèvres dessus pour entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il se stoppa quand il senti le brun être proche de son point de non retour. Délaissant le sexe de son partenaire, il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Harry inactif depuis le début du traitement, décida d'inverser les rôles. Donnant un coup de hanche pour changer de position, se retrouva au dessus du serpentard. Il entreprit de lui faire subir le même plaisir. Après un moment, il s'arrêta, relâcha le membre de Théo et déposa plusieurs baisers sur le corps dessiné de Théo, avant de le fixer dans les yeux.

Sans avoir à parler, Théo sut que Harry lui laissait les commandes pour leur première fois. Il le prit par la taille pour l'allonge sur le dos. D'une simple pensée, il demanda à la salle de le fournir en lubrifiant, qui apparut dans un petit pop sur la table de chevet.

Théo s'enduisit trois doigts du gel avant de préparer Harry. Ce dernier au premier doigt, ne sentit qu'un léger malaise, qui s'amplifia avec le deuxième. Théo le sentant se crisper, prit le membre moins vigoureux en bouche pour lui donner du plaisir et le relaxer par la même occasion. Harry, prit dans son plaisir, ne sentit même pas l'entrée du troisième doigt. Théo prit quelques minutes pour bien le préparer. Et le sentant prêt, il se retira, faisant geindre son amant du manque. Lubrifiant de nouveau en main, il s'en mit copieusement sur la main pour l'étaler le long de son membre glorieux et dressé. Il se plaça face à l'entrée du brun, et amorça un geste afin de pouvoir s'insérer en douceur. Ses yeux bleu était rivé sur le visage de Harry afin de déceler ne serait-ce que la moindre trace de douleur.

Arrivé vers la base de son sexe qui était plus épaisse, il put voir quelques rides de souffrances sur le beau visage du brun. Il stoppa tout geste pour qu'il s'habitue. Donnant un coup de hanche pour lui dire qu'il pouvait y aller, Théo reprit son avancée, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde cette fois-ci. Donnant de petits va-et-vients pour habituer Harry à sa grosseur, Théo se pencha en avant pour venir poser des baisers dans le cou. Soupirant et gémissant de plaisir, Harry demanda au serpentard d'y mettre plus d'ardeur. Il ne fut pas prier pour exaucer le souhait de son amant. Ses coups de rein se mirent à accélérer, ce qui apporta un cri de plaisir alors qu'il venait de tapper dans sa prostrate. Changeant de position pour avoir un meilleur angle, Théo intensifie un peu plus ses avancées, alternant de temps en temps entre vitesse et langueur. Harry n'arrivait même plus à penser. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Théo vint l'embrasser fiévreusement, il attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents qu'il mordillât, avant de revenir ravir sa bouche. Il lécha, suçotta ses lèvres et accéda enfin à l'intérieur pour entamer un duel avec sa langue. Théo reprit place dans le creux du cou du brun pour venir y laisser de nouveau une marque. Il accéléra un peu plus la cadence de ses coups de rein alors que son regard était plongé dans les deux émeraudes, où il pouvait y lire tout le plaisir et le désir que ressentait Harry.

Harry entrava le cou de Théo de ses bras, alors qu'il se sentait proche de la délivrance.

"Je t'aime Théo !"

"Je t'aime aussi Harry"

Reprenant un peu plus de vigueur face à l'aveu du brun, Théo mit plus de vigueur dans ses va-et-vient. Avec un gémissement bien plus fort que les autres, Harry vint dans un râle de plaisir. Tout son corps se contractant sous la jouissance le prenant, le rendant plus étroit pour Théo, qui ne mit pas longtemps à venir à son tour, gémissant dans le cou de son partenaire.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi sans bouger, essoufflés et tremblant, grisés par la sensation agréable d'engourdissement qui se répandait dans leurs corps. Finalement, usant des dernières forces lui restant, Théo se retira de son amant et s'allonge à ses côtés. Prenant Harry dans ses bras, il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, alors qu'ils partaient déjà dans le pays des rêves.


	4. Première dispute

_Bonjour/bonsoir, _

_DDésolé de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière mais avec tout ce qui ce passe c'était un peu compliqué pour moi. Mais me revoilà. _

_Donc on repart sur une base d'une publication par semaine._

* * *

**Première dispute **

C'est la chaleur d'un corps contre son dos et le souffle sur sa nuque qui le réveilla. Papillonnant des yeux et toujours dans les limbes du sommeil, il mit quelques minutes à se rappeler des évènement de la veille. Le rouge vint aussitôt sur ses joues alors qu'un sourire niais faisait son apparition en même temps.

Se retournant délicatement pour éviter de réveiller son amant, il déposa un baiser sur le torse finement musclé de Théo. Se blotissant un peu plus contre la chaleur et sous la sensation d'être en sécurité, Harry s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Il ne savait pas combien d'heures il s'était assoupis, mais c'est une bouche déposant de nombreux baisers sur son corps qui le réveilla. Ouvrant les yeux, il tomba dans le regard de Théo qui était au dessus de lui, les mains carressant ses HANCHES. Souriant, Harry glissa sa main droite dans les cheveux de son partenaire pour l'inciter à ne pas arrêter.

"Hey !"

"Hey, bien dormis ?"

"Comme jamais auparavant !"

Connaissant un peu la situation dans laquelle harry était, Théo comprenait qu'il n'avait pas été importuné par des cauchemars de son temps passé chez les Dursley ou bien de tous ce qui c'était passé durant ses premières années au château. Voulant profiter encore quelques heures de plus de son brun, Théo lança un sourire aguicheur au brun et recommença à parsemer de corps de baiser, morsures ou bien coups de langue. Gémissant, Harry se laissa faire volontiers et ne perdit pas de temps pour lui aussi participer.

o0o

En entrant dans la salle commune, Harry put distinguer son amie, assise dans un coin, penchée sur de nombreux manuel. Se dirigeant vers Hermione, il se dit qu'il était enfin temps de lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait à chaque touché ou à chaque fois qu'il était prêt de son compagnon.

"Mione, je peux te parler ?"

Souriant à son meilleur ami, la brune hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

"Bien sur. Dis-moi tout !"

Se passant une main dans les cheveux en signe d'inconfort, Harry se laissa tomber sur l'assise à côté de la lionne. Ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet, il prit une lente inspiration avant de tout lâcher d'un coup, sinon il mettrait encore du temps à avoir des réponses.

Hermione l'écouta de début a la fin, laissant apparaître un petit sourire en coin au milieu de l'explication.

"Et voilà, je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire. Et je ne ressent cela qu'avec Théo. Tu as une idée?"

"Tout à fait."

Ne disant rien, pensant qu'elle allait continuer. Harry roula des yeux quand ce ne fut pas le cas.

"Et ?"

"Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?"

"Non. Sinon je ne serais pas venu te voir,"

"Pas faux. Si tu te sens si bien avec ton amoureux. Ou bien que tu as l'impression que ton corps chauffe à chaque touchés, c'est à cause de ta magie."

"Ma langue ?"

"Oui. Tout comme toi, la magie est vivante. Et comme nous ne pouvons pas communiquer, c'est sa façon de se faire comprendre. Si tu te sens si bien en présence de Nott, c'est le simple fait que ta magie veut te faire comprendre qu'il est celui qui est le mieux pour toi. C'est en gros, désolé des termes, mais c'est un peu comme si vous étiez des âmes sœurs. "

Alors celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Encore choqué par les révélations, Harry ne fit pas attention à l'apparition de Ron qui demandait ce qu'il se passait. Hermione se fit une joie de le mettre au courant, et le roux se mit à rire, sortant Harry de sa stupeur. Regardant le nouvel arrivant, il haussa un sourcil pour savoir pourquoi il riait.

"T'inquiète. Ça m'a fait la même chose quand Mione m'a mis au courant. J'étais comme toi, quoique je pense avoir été pire."

"Je confirme."

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire suite à cela. Et l'ambiance devint plus joyeuse après cette dernière boutate.

o0o

Il venait de se passer un mois depuis qu'il avait fait l'amour pour la première fois. Sa relation avec Harry avançait merveilleusement bien. Il voyait un futur concret de plus en plus au côté du brun. Enfin, jusqu'à ce jour.

Blaise était concentré à faire ses devoirs sur son lit, quand la porte claqua soudain. Théo était tendu et les traits de son visage crispé. Sachant comment il fonctionnait, le bazané retourna à ses manuels laissant le temps à son ami de se calmer.

Quand un poid s'ajouta sur son matelas, Blaise laissa ses cours pour regarder son camarade.

"On s'est disputé. C'était la première fois. Je pensais que tout allait bien entre nous, mais faut croire que non."

"Que ce passe-t-il ?"

"Il veut qu'on s'affiche devant les autres. J'aurais préféré attendre les vacances d'été pour officialiser tout ça correctement. Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer, qu'il m'a balancé en pleine tronche qu'en fait j'en avais rien à faire de lui, que c'était juste un jeu. Alors que c'est faux. Je l'aime comme un fou. Je ne me vois pas sans lui. Putain. "

" Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?"

" Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! "

" Oui je sais. Écoute, le mois prochain c'est ton anniversaire, et après tu seras libre. Alors fait de ton mieux pour éviter tout comportement qu'il pourrait rapporter à son père. Et quand tu deviendras Lord, il ne pourra plus rien contre toi."

"Je sais. Mais ça va être dur d'être proche d'Harry tout en étant aussi loin."

"Mais tu n'as pas le choix si tu veux un avenir avec lui."

Theo soupira. Le mois qui arrivait allait être horrible. Jamais il ne pourrait supporter la séparation, surtout si son brun était à porté.

o0o

Les vacances d'avril allait commencer dans quelques heures et Théo n'était pas revenu. Harry aurait juré qu'il se serait montrer quelques jours après la dispute mais non. Il a pu sentir son regard sur lui, mais il n'avait fait aucun mouvement, aucune lettre. Rien. Que dalle. Harry était à la limite de la dépression, il y avait cru à cette histoire, mais il faut croire qu'il ne pourra jamais vivre heureux.

Ses amis ne pouvaient rien, sauf être là pour le soutenir. Hermione aurait bien voulu allez dire quelques mots au jeune homme, et peut-être qu'elle aurait eu un geste déplacé pour lui remettre les idées en place, mais elle avait promis à Harry qu'elle ne ferait rien.

Et le couple s'en voulait de partir en vacance alors que le brun serait seul pendant deux semaines. Il ne savait pas comment il le retrouverait, mais il priait pour que son état ne change pas durant ce temps.

Le trio était dans le hall pour déposer les valise des amoureux quand Harry se fit aggriper par une main aux ongles vernis. Grimaçant, il se tourna pour tomber sur Cho Chang. Depuis qu'ils avaient partagé un baiser, enfin disons qu'il avait été prit par surprise quand elle l'avait embrassé sans signe annonciateur, et la serdaigle n'arrêtait pas les tentatives de séduction à partir de ce jour horrible.

Alors que les serpentards de septième année arrivaient des cachots, Théo se figea face à la scène sous ses yeux. La colère et la jalousie commencèrent à faire bouillir son sang. Comment cette fille osait elle toucher à son brun? Elle n'avait pas le droit, il était à lui. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, le jeune homme s'approcha rapidement de la scène. Faisant fît des conversations ou autres, il se planta devant Harry qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ne put avoir le temps de dire quelque chose, qu'une paire de lèvre se posa sur les siennes.

Une chaleur étouffante l'envahit aussitôt. Il sourit face à la sensation qu'il avait perdu depuis leur dispute.

Sentir le corps d'Harry contre lui était juste parfait. Ses mains se posèrent d'office sur les hanches, alors qu'il le poussait contre le mur. Il les passa sous les cuisses du brun pour le lever. Harry enroula ses bras autour du cou du vert et argent, pendant que sa langue venait lécher les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. La demande fut aussitôt accepté, et c'est avec gourmandise que les deux muscles se rejoignirent pour entamer un balai. Les corps se mirent à se rapprocher encore un peu plus, comme s'ils voulaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Les mains partaient en tous sens pour re-découvrir le physique de l'autre.

Les étudiants étaient surpris, choqués. Comment diable cela était possible. C'est un raclement de gorge qui sorti tout le monde de leur état. Reposant son lion par terre, Théo l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de venir lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait tellement et qu'à la rentrée il saurait pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Hochant la tête de haut en bas, la main de Théo toujours dans la sienne, déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

"T'aime aussi. J'ai hâte que tu reviennes."

Lui offrant un sourire radieux, Théo serra un peu plus fort s main avant de partir pour Pré-au-Lard où le Poudlard Express attendait les étudiants qui rentraient chez eux.


	5. Première rencontre avec les beaux-parent

_Bonjour à tous, _

_Je voulais vous remerciez pour vos follows, reviews, mise en following et a tous les lecteurs fantômes. _

_Nous voici avec l'avant dernier chapitre, le prochain devrait arriver le week-end prochain si mon boulot me laisse le temps libre. _

_J'avais annoncé des bonus à cette histoire, et il y en aura. Par contre étant sur d'autres projets il ne verront pas le jour dans les prochains jours. J'ai déjà les idées, et je me mettrais à l'écriture dès que possible. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et il y a un petit moment citronné. _

_À bientôt._

* * *

**Première rencontre avec les beaux-parents**

La fin des vacances se terminait le lendemain, et les élèves étaient attendus le soir même au château. Heureusement, car Harry ne pouvait supporter une journée de plus sans Théo. Le lendemain du départ, tous ceux qui n'étaient pas partis n'avaient de cesse de lui lancer des regards noirs ou bien quelques piques bien senties. Personnes ne comprenaient comment un Gryffondor, de surcroît le Survivant, pouvait sortir avec un serpentard. C'était une hérésie. Alors, pour éviter la foule et rester dans un calme, le reste des vacances le brun les passa la plupart de son temps dans la salle commune des lions ou dans la salle sur demande, prenant ses repas directement dans la cuisine.

Malgré le fait que les deux amoureux s'envoyaient de nombreuses lettres, c'est le manque physique qui était le plus dur pour le dernier des Potter. Ressentir ce feu ardent qui faisait vibrer ses veines, repenser aux mains du serpentard qui venaient explorer chaque centimètre de sa peau le laissait toujours dans un terrible état d'excitation. Et ne pouvant assouvir ce besoin avec la présence de Théo, Harry devait partir en courant dans les toilettes afin de faire descendre la tension dans son corps.

Et avec ce manque de contact, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait réagir quand il verrait son partenaire. Bon, Harry lui sauterai dessus et lui roulerai une sacrée pelle, mais sentir son corps contre le sien, sa chaleur, son odeur, il espérait pouvoir se contrôler car sinon il était prêt à commettre un outrage devant tous les yeux des étudiants et habitants du village.

Et cela ne manqua pas. Harry était sur les quais de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, au moment où il vit Théo, il ne put tenir sa frustration et se précipita sur lui. Le brun alla rapidement déposer ses lèvres sur celle de son amant et le traîna dans un fulgureux baiser. Les corps se rapprochant, les mains commençant à partir à la redécouverte de l'autre. Les deux hommes laissèrent passer quelques grognements quand les tissus les empêchaient d'aller plus loin.

C'est le raclement de Blaise qui les sépara, ne décrochant pas leurs regard l'un de l'autre.

"C'est pas que vous voir vous sauter dessus m'ennuie, mais vous n'êtes pas seuls, vous pourrez toujours vous retrouver plus tard."

Rougissant tous les deux, Harry prit la main du vert et argent laissant passer un soupir de bien être quand la sensation de bien être revint. Au vu de l'expression de Théo, il se dit que ça devait être la même pour lui.

"Il faudra qu'on parle de ce qui c'est passé avant les vacances. Que je t'explique la situation."

Hochant la tête pour donner son accord, Harry l'embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne prennent le chemin du château pour le banquet.

o0o

Quand Théo arriva dans la salle au septième étage, il vit son brun assis sur un canapé, qui était en train de lire. S'avançant doucement pour ne pas se faire entendre, il plongea sa tête dans son cou, le faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Respirant son odeur qu'il lui avait tant manqué, Théo se fit un plaisir d'aspirer la peau sensible pour laisser sa marque d'appartenance. Un main fit son apparition dans ses cheveux lui provoquant un agréable frisson qui traversa son corps faisant monter en lui un désir sauvage. Il avait vraiment envie de plus. Deux semaines sans pouvoir goûter à la peau du rouge et or, sentir son odeur ou même de pouvoir le toucher à été une véritable torture. Et ce soir, il allait se faire un plaisir de rectifier tout cela.

Basculant la tête en arrière avec un gémissement de plaisir, il laissa le champ libre à son compagnon de continuer son traitement. Léchant, mordant ou pinçant, Théo adorait entendre Harry pousser soupir ou autres bruits montrant le plaisir qu'il prenait. Ses mains partirent à caresser le torse qu'il avait à de nombreuses nuits rêvé, n'hésitant pas à accentuer la pression lorsqu'il passait sur une zone sensible. Tout à ses caresses, il releva le visage pour poser avec empressement ses lèvres sur ses comparses, quémandant par la même à pouvoir passer la barrière de ses dents. Sa langue vint rapidement trouver celle d'Harry, se lançant dans une danse de dominance pour savoir qui l'emporterait. Dans les affres du plaisir, le brun laissa son partenaire prendre l'avantage,laissant échapper un gémissement alors qu'une des mains de Théo venait titiller un de ses tétons sous son pull, tandis que l'autre s'était frayé un chemin à l'intérieur de son pantalon pour venir enlacer sa barre de chaire.

Gesticulant et haletant, Harry donna quelques coups de rein pour ressentir plus de plaisir sous les caresses de son amant. Voulant lui aussi profiter du corps de Théo, il lui demanda de venir le rejoindre, ce qu'il fit impérativement. Les mains repartirent à l'assaut, carressant, griffant, pinçant. Les vêtements ne mirent pas longtemps à s'entasser derrière le canapé, seuls les sous-vêtements survivent à l'attaque. Le lion plaça ses mains sur les épaules de son serpent pour l'allonger et se blottir sur lui. Les bassins se touchant ce qui apporta frisons et gémissements de plaisir. Mettant ses mains derrière la nuque du rouge et or, Théo fit descendre sa tête pour échanger de langoureux baiser, alors que les frottements se faisait urgents. Les deux hommes le savaient, cela allait être rapide pour leur retrouvaille, mais ils avaient encore toute la nuit pour rattraper le temps depuis leur dispute. Il faut bien le dire, se faire du bien seul n'apporte pas les mêmes sensations.

Harry donna un dernier baiser avant de descendre dans le cou de Théo pour l'embrasser, le mordre, laisser des traces de son appartenance. Le brun se fraya un chemin de sa langue vers le torse assez musclé. Il se mit à titiller les deux pointes rosées, les mordiller dansant soupirer son propriétaire. Sa descente continua sur les abdominaux qui commençaient à se faire voir de plus en plus, il joua avec le nombril de son partenaire. Harry suivit la ligne de poil qui le mènerait vers sa gourmandise.

Théo émit un son étranglé quand il sentit la langue de Harry lécher son sexe au travers de son boxer. C'était une délicieuse sensation, il laissa basculer sa tête en arrière et se mit à respirer plus vite et plus fort à chaque passage. Mais le pire, c'est quand le brun le prit carrément en bouche. Il pouvait sentir l'humidité à travers son sous-vêtement sur sa barre de chaire, les caresses sur ses testicules, le jeu de langue que le rouge et or imposait à son sexe était une torture. Il n'allait jamais tenir, et Théo voulait absolument venir dans la bouche si tentatrice de son lion.

"Harry… S'il… S'il te plaît !"

Sentant qu'il s'était bientôt à bout, Harry accéda à la requête de son aimé. Il libéra de sa prison le sexe dressé et luisant. Sortant le bout de sa langue, il lécha les quelques gouttes perlant du gland rougi. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Théo pour laisser de nouveau passer soupirs, gémissements et couinements.

Harry mit sa main droite à la base de la virilité du serpentard et la serra. Alors que sa bouche descendait de plus en plus, sa langue venant entrer dans la partie pour s'enrouler autour de l'érection. Sa main gauche vint prendre le reste qui ne pouvait pas rentrer et commença des va-et-vient au même rythme qu'il se mettait à sucer.

Le feu embrasait ses veines, il était pris dans les affres de la luxure, du plaisir et bientôt de la jouissance. Il donnait quelques coup de hanches sans pouvoir se contrôler. Sentir son érections dans cet antre chaude et serrée était juste orgasmique. Il ne pensait pas le brun si expert avec sa langue et sa bouche. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, il sentit les muscle de ses orteils se contracter, signe qu'il allait bientôt venir. Théo posa sa main sur la tête de Harry pour le prévenir, mais ce dernier n'en fit pas qu'à et continua sa tâche n'hésitant pas à augmenter la pression de sa bouche. Au moment, où le brun sentit le membre dans sa bouche grossir il redoubla d'effort, et Théo se déversa dans un cri, son corps s'arquant alors que Harry continuait ses va-et-vient bucaux pour ne pas en perdre une miette.

Essoufflé et ruisselant de sueur, le serpentard se laissa choir pendant que Harry remontait pour lui faire face et l'embrassa. Le vert et argent gémis dans la bouche de Harry en sentant le goût de sa propre semence.

"Et toi ?" souffla Théo contre les lèvres du brun.

"Te faire et voir jouir ma fait directement venir dans mon boxer."

Théo ramena le corps de son compagnon contre le sien et se mit à l'enlacer, voulant profiter de son état post-orgasme.

"Je dois te dire pas mal de chose, mais là, après ceci, ça ne te dérange pas si on se repose un peu avant ?"

"Bien sur que non."

Après un dernier baiser, Harry posa sa tête contre le torse de Théo, et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que les amoureux ne sombre dans le sommeil.

o0o

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi et ni comment ils avaient pu changer de position sans tomber, mais le jeune couple avait pris la position des cuillères avec Harry dans le rôle de la petite. Théo embrassa la base de la nuque, faisant naître un frisson au brun, ce qui le sortit de son repos. Se retournant, il donna un sourire lumineux à son serpent avant de venir déposer lentement un baiser sur les lèvres si tentatrices.

"Hey!"

"Salut"

Les deux hommes se regardaient dans les yeux, où chacun ne pouvait voir que l'amour qu'il ressentait pour l'autre. Après quelques minutes de silence, Théo le rompit et en voyant son air sérieux, Harry sut que le moment des révélations venait.

"Il faut que tu saches que chez nous, les serpentard, tous nos gestes et paroles sont surveillés. Et tout ceci est répété à Draco. Avec l'influence de son père, il se croit supérieur et autres, et malheureusement quand tu fais quelques chose qui n'entre pas dans sa ligne ce sont tes parents qui en pâtissent avec son père."

Le blond continua sur sa lancée, expliquant que son paternel avait depuis de nombreuses années le Lord blond sur son dos, car ses parents ne suivaient pas les autres Sang-pur sur les idées du sang ou autres joyeusetés. Et comme il n'avait pu prendre les rênes de Lord, le père de Théo faisait tout pour éviter de subir le courroux de Lucius.

"Mais… Alors pourquoi m'avoir embrassé avant ton départ ?"

"La jalousie. Je ne pouvais voir cette fille te tourner autour. Quoique tu es pu penser, ce sera toujours toi. Et aussi parce que j'ai eu 17 ans quelques jours plutôt."

"Et qu'est-ce que cela a avoir ?"

"Étant majeur, je peux prétendre au rôle de Lord. Ce que j'ai fait pendant les vacances. Je suis maintenant Lord et personne ne peut menacer ou nuire à un membre de la famille sans en subir les conséquence. Avant que tu ne pose ta question, sache que mon père ne pouvait pas l'être car il n'a pas reçu le don héréditaire de notre maison. Nous avons une affinité avec les malédictions. Mon paternel ne l'avait pas, mais moi si. Donc voilà. Maintenant je suis libre et je peux m'afficher avec toi en public."

Harry sentit un poids sur ses épaules s'envoler face aux mots de son blond. Il avait crû, après leur dispute que Théo avait juste jouer avec lui, mais maintenant qu'il savait la vérité il se sentait un plus libre. Heureux de pouvoir toucher, embrasser, tenir la main de son compagnon. Se rapprochant de la chaleur que dégageait Théo, Harry l'embrassa sur le champs, faisant grimper un peu plus la température. S'écartant, Théo devait encore lui dire une chose avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin.

"Encore une chose et après je suis tout à toi." un sourire carnassier vint étirer ses lèvres. "Cet été, mes parents t'invite à la maison. Pour te rencontrer et te connaître un peu plus. Il faut dire que je n'arrête pas de parler de toi."

"Euh… Je… D'accord ."

Harry était terrifié. Rencontrer les parents de son petit-ami n'avait rien normal. C'était une étape importante dans un couple. Jamais il ne pourrait se séparer de Théo, mais rien que de penser aux parents du blond, une angoisse naquit dans sa poitrine. Heureusement pour lui, Harry ne put penser à autre chose qu'à la langue qui parcourait son corps et aux larges mains qui le caressait.

o0o

Harry était installé sur un canapé de couleur ocre richement brodé de soie noir. L'année scolaire était finie depuis une semaine et il était retourné au Square Grimmaurd, où Sirius l'attendait. Devant lui, posé sur une table basse en chêne, de nombreuses documentations portées sur différents métiers. Il avait eu quelques doutes sur son avenir professionnel, ne sachant quoi choisir, il avait demandé à plusieurs institutions de lui envoyer leurs prospectus afin qu'il se décide. Les résultats de ses ASPICS devraient arriver d'ici quelques heures, et c'était le moment pour lui d'y replonger. L'école nationale de médicomagie en France le tentait énormément, tout comme l'institut des zoomages.

"Alors Bambi, tu as pu choisir ? Il ne te reste que quelques jours pour envoyer tes candidatures."

"Oui Patmol. J'attends mes notes pour le faire."

Sirius s'approcha et prit en mains les deux papiers que lui tendait son filleul.

"Très bon choix. Au moins tu choisis quelques chose qui te plaît, et non suivre les gens qui n'arrêtent pas de te dire de suivre la voie de ton père."

Harry rougit sous les paroles de son parrain, c'était bien l'un des seuls qui ne le poussait pas à faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envie. Et bon soyons honnête, être sous les ordres d'un ministère pourri jusqu'à la moelle non merci.

" C'est demain que tu doit aller chez Théo ?"

"Oui. D'ailleurs j'ai bien suivi tout ce que tu m'as enseigné." Harry lui offrit un sourire. "Mes vêtements avec le blason des Potter et des Black doit arriver cet après-midi. Et bien sûr, les présents pour remercier les hôtes sont prêts."

"Je suis très fier de toi Bambi ! Et tes parents le seraient tout autant !"

Le brun se leva et vint enlacer Sirius pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui ses dernières années.

o0o

Il était là, devant la grille du domaine Nott, statufié, nerveux de sa rencontre avec ses beaux-parents. Malgré le fait que Sirius lui ai dit que tout se passerait bien, Harry avait une certaine appréhension. Et si jamais les parents de Théo ne l'aimait pas et lui demandait de rompre directement avec lui ? Et si jamais il faisait un mauvais pas ? Il n'était entré dans le monde des coutumes que tout récemment.

Toutes ses questions prirent fins quand Théo apparut d'un coup devant le portail. Il arborait un sourire joyeux et ses yeux petillaient de joie. Le stress du brun descendit d'un coup face à cette scène. À chaque fois c'était la même chose quand il était prêt du blond.

"Salut toi !"

Harry sourit, et s'avança quand Théo lui ouvrit la grille, il pencha la tête en avant pour venir poser ses lèvres sur ses comparses, et seulement après il rendit la salutation. Le jeune Nott prit une de ses mains et commença à faire le chemin vers la porte d'entrée. Harry n'avait de cesse de poser ses yeux sur l'environnement qui l'entourait. De magnifique parterre de fleurs longeaient le sentier de pierres plates. De nombreux arbres étaient implantés au niveau des murs entourant la propriété.

"Tu verras, l'arrière te plaira encore plus."

Seul le sourire du brun lui répondit. Arrivée devant la porte, Théo se tourna vers son compagnon pour savoir si tout allait bien. Après un hochement de tête, ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse. Un magnifique hall leur fit face, avec un escalier en son centre, et de chaque côté de nombreuses portes. Habitué à vivre dans la maison de son parrain, Harry fut bluffé sur ce qu'il voyait, c'est le rire de Théo qui lui fit reprendre pied dans la réalité.

"J'avoue, au début ça peut faire peur. Je te ferais un tour une fois le repas terminé, comme ça on sera tranquilles pour se retrouver. Ces jours sans toi ont été durs."

"Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi."

Tirant son compagnon à sa suite, les deux hommes prirent la deuxième porte sur la droite qui les mena dans un salon richement décoré. La cheminée était la pièce centrale, canapés et fauteuils étaient disposés devant, une table basse au milieu complétait le tout. Les portraits aux murs avaient le regard sur eux. Traversant la pièce, ils arrivèrent dans une salle à manger où les parents du blond étaient déjà présent.

"Père, mère, je voudrais vous présenter Harry Potter. Harry, voici mes parents Théodore Senior et Kira."

"Enchanté, monsieur et madame Nott." Harry s'inclina comme le voulait la coutume, avant de venir prendre la main de la mère de son aimé et lui faire un baise main.

"Ravi de faire enfin votre rencontre mon garçon. Théo nous a tellement parlé de vous."

"Père!"

Harry sourit devant ce tableau, se disant que ses parents auraient exactement eu les mêmes réflexions. Un poid s'envola des épaules de Harry avec cet accueil et c'est plus sereinement qu'il allait aborder cette journée.


	6. Première visite

**Première visite**

* * *

Enfin. Le dernier carton était enfin posé sur la table, Harry se laissa choir, épuisé, sur le canapé du salon. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le déménagement lui aurait prit autant de temps. Après, il avait fait le plus gros seul, étant donné que Théo devait constamment passer ses journées avec les gobelins pour apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait sur son rôle de Lord, étant donné que son père ne l'était point, il ne put lui donner conseils ou autres pour y arriver. Hermione et Ron étaient parti tout l'été avec leurs parents pour faire le tour des membres de leur famille éparpillés un peu partout dans le monde.

Fourbu, le brun se releva avec lenteur, son corps plein de courbatures, pour se diriger vers sa nouvelle cuisine afin de se préparer un thé. Une fois sa boisson faite, il reprit place sur le sofa. Tournant la tête à travers la pièce, les souvenirs menant à cette situation lui revinrent.

o0o

Le repas chez les parents de Théo se passait merveille. Ces derniers étaient bien plus agréable à côtoyer que ne le pensait le brun. Après tout, depuis sa mise en couple avec Théo, ses avis sur les serpentard et les Sang-pur avaient énormément changes. Bon, il restait toujours des exceptions comme Draco Malfoy et sa clique.

À la fin du repas, alors que les elfes de maison venaient débarrasser la table, Kira se tourna vers le brun pour discuter avec lui.

" Et donc Harry, l'année prochaine tu comptes continuer tes études ou tu entrera dans la vie active ?"

"Non, je vais retourner sur les bancs scolaires. Je dois attendre le résultats de mes examens, mais je sais déjà sur quoi portera mon choix."

"Et où comptes-tu aller ?"

"En France, dans l'école de médicomages. Mon dossier est déjà prêt à être envoyé."

"C'est bien ça, et pour le logement ?"

"Je ne m'y suis pas encore intéressé. Mais je pense me trouver quelque chose à côté. Même si le décalage horaire avec l'Angleterre n'est pas important, je voudrais éviter de déranger mon parrain en allant et venant à n'importe quelle heure."

"Et c'est tout à ton honneur. Oh ! Mais j'y pense, Théo aussi doit aller étudier en France, pourquoi ne pas emménager ensemble ?"

Fière de son petit effet, la mère de Théo se permit de laisser apparaître un petit rictus sur les lèvres. Harry, de son côté, se tourna vers son compagnon en relevant son sourcil dans une question muette. Penaud, l'ancien vert et argent, fit une petite moue.

"Mère ! J'allais en parler avec lui, mais je pensais dans un endroit plus calme."

"Ne t'en fais pas Théo, ça ne me dérange pas."

Le jeune lord offrit un sourire au brun avant de se pencher et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

o0o

Cela faisait déjà quinze jours que le jeune couple avait entamé les recherches pour trouver la demeure qui leur conviendrait le temps de leurs études, et pourquoi pas pour plusieurs années. Et aujourd'hui, ils devaient visiter un appartement dans la région lyonnaise.

Arrivé sur place, le décor ne payait pas de mine. La rue était salle, de nombreuses ordures jonchaient les trottoirs. La façade de l'immeuble était en décrépitude et partait en lambeaux.

Théo se tourna vers Harry pour voir qu'il éprouvait le même sentiment que lui, le dégoût.

"Tu veux quand même allez visiter ?"

"Ça ne va pas ! Hors de question que je rentre là-dedans !"

Sur ces dernières paroles, les deux amoureux transplanèrent pour la demeure du jeune Lord Nott.

o0o

On était à deux semaines de la rentree, et les deux hommes devaient retourner en France pour visiter de nouveau une maison. Aucun des deux ne savaient à quoi ressemblait exactement la demeure. L'agent les avait seulement prévenu a distance qu'un bien était disponible. Le couple s'était empressé de prendre directement rendez-vous, en espérant la voir rapidement.

Arrivé sur place, Harry fut frappé par l'odeur iodée que les vagues apportaient alors qu'elles se fracassaient sur les flancs de la falaise. Le vent marin venait chatouiller ses cheveux, les quelques cris des mouettes n'enlevaient rien à la beauté qu'il lui faisait face. Cette immensité bleu à perte de vue. Théo se rapprocha du brun, l'enlaçant, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

"J'espère que ce sera la bonne."

Pour seule réponse, Harry lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Le jeune couple posa son regard sur l'homme qui leur faisait signe devant un muret, dont les arbres et buissons situé juste derrière, cachait la vue sur ce qu'ils espéraient être leur future demeure.

Les salutations et marques de politesses passées, l'agent les conduisit vers le portail. De ce qu'il pouvait déjà voir, Harry était conquis. Il se sentait en apaisé et serein. C'était exactement ce qu'ils leur conviendrait. Il avait vraiment hâte de visiter, mais surtout d'y poser ses cartons.

Ouvrant la barrière, les trois hommes s'avancèrent pour enfin découvrir le joyau qui apparus devant eux.

"Nous sommes sur un cottage de style Worcestershire. L'habitation fait environ 200 mètres carrés, avec un terrain arboré et fleuri de trois hectares. Bien entendue, comme toutes habitations sorcières, des protections sont déjà en place."

Le chemin menant du portail au cottage était fait de grande pierre de Bourgogne de couleur bleu de vix sur un lit de gravier blanc. De chaque côté, on pouvait y trouver des parterres de fleurs, des jacinthes, des bleuet, des fleurs de lunes et encore bien d'autres. Le mélange des couleurs était fait avec soin. Théo et Harry étaient bluffés par ceci, eux qui pensaient devoir tout faire eux-mêmes.

Enfin, la demeure leur fit face, sa façade de style normande avec sa couleur blanche s'accordait à merveille avec ses traverses de bois sombres dissiminées sur toute la surface. Le cottage devait contenir au moins deux étages, impossible de confirmer de l'extérieur à cause de la hauteur de son toit. De nombreuses fenêtres étaient installées, apportant le soleil a n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Une verrière était visible sur le côté gauche de la maison.

Les deux jeunes avaient déjà un grand coup de coeur. La décision de l'acheter était déjà prise, même s'ils n'avaient pas encore vu l'intérieur, ils étaient énormément conquis.

Passant la porte d'entrée vitrée, on arrivait dans un hall assez large permettant d'y mettre de grands meubles. Les murs étaient peint d'un joli bleu azurin.

Sur la gauche, une porte donnait sur une immense cuisine super équipée. Les yeux de Harry se mirent à briller en voyant cela, cuisiner était son seul passe-temps qui lui permettait de s'évader quand il était encore à la charge des Dursley. Un grand îlot central était disposé au centre de la pièce, les murs en face de la porte et celui de gauche étaient plein de placards blancs, laissant juste un espace pour une fenêtre en longueur juste au dessus de l'évier, avec la crédence faite d'un bois japonais qui s'assimilait à merveille avec le plan de travail en marbre blanc avec des nervures grises, rappelant la couleur grise perle des murs. Harry se voyait déjà en train de préparer de bons petits plats pour son homme et les amis qu'ils feraient venir. Sur le mur de gauche, une arche était présente pour laisser un accès à la pièce derrière.

En face de la porte, le mur était ouvert sur un grand salon peint d'un mélange de différents ocres. On pouvait y discerner du ocre rouge de Bourgogne, du ocre Havane, du ocre jaune foncé de Puisaye et du ocre jaune de Bourgogne. Harry était époustouflé, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse arriver à un tel résultat avec de telles différences de couleurs. De grandes baies vitrées coulissantes laissaient passer la lumière naturelle se posant directement sur le plancher en noyer, une cheminée était installée entre les deux bancs de vitres. Elle donnaient un accès sur la grande terrasse avant qu'on ne puisse déposer ses pieds sur l'étendue verte de la pelouse. Sur la gauche, on retrouvait l'arche menant à la cuisine, ainsi qu'une double porte menant à la verrière. Un escalier était contre le mur de droite, alors que deux portes lui faisait face. Celle qui était contre le mur donnait sur des toilettes, alors que la seconde nous faisait entrer dans une salle à manger de bonne taille.

Malgré le fait que la maison soit vide de meubles, Harry et Théo s'imaginait déjà très bien vivre ici, et quand il virent la pièce qui servirait de salle à manger, cela renforça leur décision. La pièce était chaleureuse avec trois murs couleur fleur de coton et le dernier couleur bleu de canard. De nombreux scénarios se jouait dans le cerveau du brun, avec Théo, leur deux familles et bien sûr avec tous leurs amis.

"Voilà pour le rez-de-chaussée. Je vous propose qu'on aille faire un tour au niveau de l'extérieur, avant de monter."

Le jeune couple acquiesça, marchant derrière l'agent. Posé sur les lattes de bois clair, le brun eut le souffle coupé par l'étendue verte lui faisant face. Il pouvait distinguer les différents arbres apportant de nombreuses zones d'ombres où il pourrait s'y installer pour y lire ou bien dessiner. L'herbe, qui devait être douce sous les pieds, l'appelait plus que de raison, alors c'est dans un état second qu'il quitta ses chaussures et chaussettes pour s'avancer et laisser le parterre chatouiller la plante de ses pieds nus. Soupirant, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées, ne remarquant même pas son amant partir à l'écart avec l'agent. Il n'entendit non plus le vendeur le saluer avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il ne restait plus que la sensation sous ses pieds, l'odeur du ressac se casser que les falaises et la magnifique étendue bleue, calme, qui avaient de l'importance pour lui.

Il ne repris contact avec la réalité, que lorsque qu'un corps se colla dans son dos et qu'une paire de bras l'entoura.

"Tout va bien amour?"

"Plus que bien" Harry tourna seulement la tête, sourit à Théo avant de l'embrasser tendrement. "Tout ceci est parfait."

"Alors heureusement qu'elle a nous maintenant"

Théo ne pouvait être plus qu'heureux en voyant le magnifique sourire que sa moitié lui donna, ainsi que le pétillement dans ses yeux.

Il se décolla de l'ancien rouge et or, prit une de ses mains, enlaça leurs doigts avant de le tirer de nouveau vers la maison.

"Et si nous allions visiter les autres pièces et trouver notre future chambres?"

Harry gloussa sous les mots de son homme. Il sentit ses joues chauffées en voyant la lueur gourmande dans les yeux sombres le regardant. Il hocha rapidement la tête, se laissant emporter par Théo.

oOo

Épuisé et la tête pleine, Théo passa le seuil de la maison. Il s'en voulait de laisser son brun seul pour effectuer leur emménagement. Heureusement pour lui que c'était sa dernière journée avec les gobelins. Sa formation était longue et fastidieuse, le châtain n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait un aussi important héritage.

Déposant les clés dans une coupole sur le petit meuble de l'entrée, il s'avança et se pencha sur le mur séparant le couloir du salon pour regarder Harry, assis sur le canapé perdu dans ses pensées. Un sourire plein de tendresse se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait beaucoup de chance que le brun lui est retourné ses sentiments et surtout qu'il est pu surmonter sa timidité lors du bal que Dumbledore avait organisé lors de leurs dernières années.

Sans ça, jamais il n'aurait pu se réveiller et se coucher aux côtés de sa moitié. Depuis qu'il était avec lui, Théo s'imaginait un avenir radieux, remplis de rires, de joies, de disputes bien sûr. Mais surtout, il se voyait lui et Harry avec des enfants. Oui, jamais il ne pourrait imaginer un futur aussi heureux qu'avec l'homme de sa vie. Et il avait hâte de faire sa demande.

* * *

_Bonjour a tous !_

_Déjà, désolé de cet immense retard. Mon boulot et avec ce qu'il c'est passé dernièrement, je n'ai pu publier ce chapitre._

_Sinon, j'ai pris la décision de changer la couleur des cheveux de Théo dans ce chapitre. J'y changerais également dans les précédents._

_Je ne sais pas quand sortiront les prochains chapitres, je viens seulement de me remettre à l'écriture, mais j'espère pouvoir vous en sortir un dans le mois._

_J'aurais aussi besoin de votre avis pour un futur chapitre, celui de la première grossesse. Ayant trois façons de l'écrire, je voulais savoir laquelle vous plairait le plus. Le mpreg, sachant que certains ou certaines ne sont pas friands des hommes enceints, l'adoption ou bien recourir à une mère porteuse. _

_Voilà, voilà, dites moi tout._

_Et n'oubliez pas les reviews._

_A la prochaine_


End file.
